A Whole New World
by Mealyna
Summary: My summaries suck. Just read please. T because I wanna be safe.


**Mea: Man im everywhere this year... ok so this is basically one of my OCs in the Pokemon world and she goes through all this stuff with a misfit pikachu. Yeah the original characters are in this but not for long. And yes Nina does start off Mary-Sue ish but in my opinion most girls in Pokemon are sorta Mary-Sue to begin with.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything. Except a small plushie Pikachu and Nina. So. Are ya happy?**_

* * *

Nina laid in her bed. The birds were chirping outside and the morning sun was just starting to peek in the room through the window. It was a truly beautiful morning. But Nina nestled farther under her blankets with a sob and a sniff, cuddling her Pikachu plush closer to her body. She didn't want to get up for a multitude of reasons. She hated Thursdays for one and she didn't want to hear the taunts and jeers that were always tossed her way. She wasn't like the other kids. She knew she never would be, but she hadn't expected her so-called best friend to turn on her and simply avoid her. That hurt. A lot. You can see why Nina didn't want to get up.

"Nina. School. You. Now." Her mother's voice called up the stairs. Slowly Nina crawled out of bed dragging her plush with her. She had a feeling that her mother wasn't going to let her get out of school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a world where Pokemon actually do exist, a small female Pikachu sat licking its wounds in a dense thicket. She had the great misfortune of being born the runt. She was picked on and targeted by the bigger Pokemon. The poor thing couldn't catch a break.

Hearing voices the Pikachu peered slowly and cautiously through the ferns. Humans were bickering back and forth with each other and the Pokemon alongside them were bristling. She watched carefully as the male human yelled something and the male Pikachu beside him let out a rather powerful Thunder attack. And the opposing Pokemon fell down, seemingly knocked out. The opposing human let out a strangled cry and dashed forward to cradle the fallen Pokemon, while the male human scooped up it's Pikachu comrade and swirled it about laughing happily, and hugging it closely.

Carefully she observed them as the symbol of friendship danced happily in front of her. She felt elated and wanted to join desperately but her heart fell when she realized that they'd never have her. After all who would want such a small, timid Pikachu as their partner?

"Pika," she murmured mournfully then retreated deeper into the thicket.

* * *

"Nina, you loser, you think that that shot is actually going to come out?"

Nina raised her head to look up at her nameless classmate. She had wanted to get a good shot of the deer standing just ahead of them on the track but obviously her obnoxious classmate had every intention of scaring it off and ruining an otherwise perfect shot. The deer had run off and Nina lowered her camera with a sigh. Her class mate smirked in triumph and turned away to go shoot a tree. How mundane. Glancing back toward the trees Nina noticed something rather peculiar.

There was an odd glow at the very edge of the track. It pulsed gently and Nina almost blew it off to some sort of trick of the sun. Until it flashed. The class turned around and stared.

"What is that?" a voice asked

The teacher stood and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as if she was uncomfortable. "I don't know. Maybe we should call the janitor?"

The thing flashed again and Nina couldn't suppress the feeling of excitement and hope that welled with in her. Her classmates noticed and when the teacher left to fetch the janitor, they crowded around her.

"Dare you to touch it Nina."

"Yeah."

Nina stared then started forward not even the slightest bit afraid. Her heart pounded but the glowing thing pulsed gently, as if calling to her. It was so close she could reach out and touch it if she wanted to. Her classmates jeered to her and she heard her teacher as well warning her to get away. But in front of her the mass shifted and pulsed and grew as if it wanted her and welcomed her. Nina touched it.

And immediately wished she hadn't. Something like an invisible hook fixated around her arm and pulled her through, backpack and all. Suddenly she was falling and she couldn't get enough air to her lungs. Her eyes watered and she screwed them shut. She flailed and made a grab at something, anything. Her hand found a branch as her head found another one. She blacked out completely.

The Pikachu jumped as she heard a loud crashing sound and looked up trying to spot the danger. A human was falling head first through the branches. She jumped out of the way and the human crashed where she had been cleaning herself not even two minutes earlier. It didn't move. Curious, but cautious, the small Pikachu crept up to the human and sniffed. She smelled pain and loneliness and a feeling of hurt. Not knowing what to do, the small Pokemon licked at the human's hair. The human stirred with a groan and she ambled backward as fast as her injuries would allow. Slowly as if it pained it to move the human sat up. And Pikachu's eye's met the human's. The human, she discovered was female, judging by the nutrition sacks on the humans chest.

They stared at one another for a moment each gauging the others reactions when suddenly the human let forth a stream of words.

"OhmytimeaPikachu! A reallivePikachu!"

The Pikachu jumped and stumbled backwards, startled. She was about to make a mad dash in the opposite when the human female groaned and grabbed her head. Advancing back to the human, slowly this time so as not to be taken by surprise, she sniffed the air around the human and was immeadiatly worried. The human was hurt badly.

"Pika!" she cried loudly. And the bushes rustled and the male from the battle looked down at them before the injured female human passed out.

* * *

Three guesses as to who the male human is.


End file.
